


One More Night

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Spoilers, i don't even know what this is rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: He has been many, and he has been few. He loved them, hated them, and they hated him right back. He is none, and he is all.But, who IS he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this popped into my head after watching the FNAF:SL custom nights and reading the wikia rip

Mike. Jeremy. Fitz. Scott. Benny. He’d had many names over the course of his career, some close to his true name, others........not so much. He didn’t know why he was here. He died a long time ago, after all. He could still feel the sharp pieces of metal stabbing at his soft innards, scrambling them and killing him and yet somehow,  _ somehow,  _ keeping him alive.

 

He didn’t know why they hated him. He fixed them, helped them, and guarded them from harm. Yet, they still tried to kill him. Him? Or the bodies he was? He’d been many security guards, many night shift workers. Mike had been tall, thin in a way that suggested he didn’t eat much. He had been bald, too, a strange experience for him. It made him a bit uncomfortable, honestly. Jeremy was smaller, short, but lanky, face filled out with baby fat that suggested he was barely out of his teenage years, if at all. Fitz had been short and rotund, with hair that lay loose and stringy around his face. Scott had been utterly average, minus his thick, squarish glasses and the thicker scars running up and down his arms. And Benny......well, Benny felt the closest he’d been to himself since before  _ then. _

 

In fact, Benny felt almost  _ too  _ close. And then he remembered. Benny wasn’t Benny at all.

 

Benny was he, Michael Afton.

 

And he was back for one more night.

**Author's Note:**

> Benny is my name for the SL guy (before i learned The Truth) bc Eggs Benedict lmao


End file.
